Choose
by srzkun
Summary: [DISCONTINUE]


Kali ini tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan. Kau telah terjatuh kedalam lubang yang kau buat sendiri. Bermain-main dengan perasaan seolah itu adalah sebuah bola basket yang kau pantulkan. Kau membuat mereka terombang-ambing dalam cinta yang ketidakpastian. Dan disaat kau harus memilih, kau tidak bisa memilih dan membiarkan mereka berada tergantung dengan tali yang sama-sama kuat di leher mereka.

Ingat Sasuke, salah kau bergerak, maka salah satunya akan mati tergantung dengan tali di leher mereka.

Siapa yang kau pilih Sasuke?

Isterimu yang mencintaimu atau orang yang kau cintai?

Sakura atau Hinata?

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**SRZ with Manju proudly present**

**Choose**

**Warning : Au, typo(s), gaje, OOC and many others**

**First Romance/Hurt/comfort**

**Give your concrit to my first fict in this genre**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura Uchiha— perempuan berambut pink sebahu dengan mata emeraldnya yang cantik sedang menikmati seduhan earl grey tea-nya setelah bangun dari tidurnya yang hanya beberapa jam karena harus bergadang hingga pagi setelah mengerjakan beberapa tugas kuliahnya yang sangat banyak. Ia sedang sibuk sibuknya karena ia memasuki semester akhir.

Matanya bergerak menuju tangan kirinya dimana sebuah cicin manis dengan bertahtakan berlian kecil, seketika senyumannya mengembang. Cincin pernikahannya. Pengikatnya dengan orang yang ia cintai. Segera ia tata ruang makan dan menaruh sepiring penuh nasi goring tomat untuk sarapan pagi pria yang dicintainya itu. Setelah itu, ia menatap jam dinding di dapur itu. Matanya terbelalak ketika mendapati dirinya telah terlambat masuk kuliah. Bergegas ia menempelkan memo di pintu kulkas lalu menyambar tasnya menuju motor matic yang terparkir di garasi rumahnya.

Sasuke Uchiha—seorang pria dengan mata onyx tajam yang menatap sayu sekelilingnya dan tak mendapati seseorang berada disisinya kini mulai bangkit dari tidurnya. Berjalan ke kamar mandi di kamar mereka (ia dan isterinya) dan membasuh mukanya demi menghilangkan bekas-bekas tidurnya semalam. Ia berjalan ke sekeliling rumah dan tak mendapati Sakura (isterinya) dimanapun. Lekas Sakuke berjalan ke arah dapur untuk melepas dahaganya. Dilihatnya sebuah kertas kecil berwarna hijau muda tergantung di pintu lemari es di dapur rumahnya, memo Sakura.

**Sasuke-kun, hari ini aku berangkat pagi lagi dan akan pulang lebih cepat, jadi kau tidak udah makan di luar ya.**

**Sakura**

Sasuke mendengut melihat note dari isterinya itu. Matanya kemudian beralih pada nasi goreng yang terdapat di meja makan. Sasuke menegak air putih yang di ambilnya dari kulkas dan duduk di kursi meja makan untuk melahap masakan buatan isterinya itu dengan ekspresi datar.

Memiliki isteri juga bukan ide yang buruk. Setidaknya ia tidak makan di luar dan dapat berhemat sedikit karena ada yang mengurus dirinya, keperluanya dan juga makanannya. Sakura benar-benar mengurusnya sebagaimana perannya sebagai seorang isteri.

Sasuke menatap jari kirinya yang tersematkan sebuah cincin emas yang dihiasi berlian kecil di tengahnya. Cincin pernikahannya, dengan gadis yang belum dicintainya. Ya, Sasuke belum merasakan cinta dengan gadis yang resmi menjadi miliknya selama setahun lebih itu. Tapi sedikitnya Sasuke merasa nyaman dengan kehadiran Sakura yang telah menjadi kebiasaan itu. Sasuke selalu pulang tepat waktu dan menikmati semua hidangan yang gadis itu siapkan. Bahkan Sasuke bersedia tidur dan menyentuh Sakura di setiap malam. Entahlah~ Sasuke tidak mempermasalahkan ia tidur dengan Sakura, nyatanya Sakura adalah isterinya dan ia berhak mengeksploitasi Sakura sesukanya. Itulah kenapa ia bilang memiliki istri tidak begitu buruk.

Sasuke melihat jam di dinding dapurnya dan menggumamkan kata-kata kasar seraya mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sudah jam 9 pagi dan ia terlambat pergi ke kantor. Karena dirasanya sudah sangat terlambat, Sasuke menelfon sekertarisnya dna mengatakan tidak akan pergi ke kantor karena Sakit.

.

.

.

"Tadaimaaa~" teriak seorang perempuan berambut _soft pink_ saat menapaki kaki di ruang tamu setelah memarkirkan motornya di garasi rumahnya. Matanya bergerak kesana-kemari mencari seseorang yang ia ketahui belum pulang dari pekerjaannya di Kantor. Ia bergegas memasuki kamarnya dan sang suami yang berada di lantai dua.

Sakura memasuki kamar mereka berdua dan mendapati sang suami yang tengah bermalas-malasan di kamar dengan televisi yang menyala. Segera ia hampiri pria itu dan memeluknya.

"Sasuke-kun, kau tidak ke Kantor?" Tanya sang isteri yang sibuk menggelendot manja di lengan suaminya. Sasuke melirik sekilas.

"Hn, tadi aku terlambat."

Sakura menaikkan alisnya sebelah. Suaminya ini adalah tipe _workaholic_ yang paling gila dalam pekerjaan. Jarang-jarang ia mendapati sang suami yang tengah bermalasan.

"Tumben sekali," ucap Sakura sambil melepaskan lengan Sasuke, "Kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Sakura kemudian mengganti bajunya dengan kaus berwarna hijau dan celana pendek diatas lutut lalu mengikat kuda rambut panjangnya.

"Hn, terserah," ucapnya singkat. Sakura segera bergegas ke dapur untuk membuatkan makan siang untuk mereka berdua. Dengan riang Sakura memasuki dapur dan mulai membuatkan lauk untuk Sasuke makan.

Kriiiing!

Sakura menoleh ke ruang tamu tempat dimana telefon rumahnya berdering. Sakura segera melepas celemek yang ia gunakan lalu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menutu ruang tamu.

"_Moshi-moshi,"_ ucap Sakura saat ia mengangkat gagang telefon itu dan mendekatkan ke telinganya.

"Ah! Ada apa Karin-san?" Tanya Sakura ramah ketika mendapati telefon itu berasal dari sekertaris di kantor suaminya. Sakura terlihat mengangguk-angguk dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Baiklah Karin-san, akan saya sampaikan pada suami saya. Selamat ya Karin-san, maaf saya belum bisa mengunjungi anda," ucap Sakura terdengar bahagia.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa Karin-san. Semoga kelahirannya lancar."

Sakura tersenyum, Karin yang baru menikah sebulan setelah pernikahan Sakura dengan cepat sudah memiiki anak dan akan cuti melahirkan. Sedangkan Sakura yang sudah setahun menikah beum juga dikaruniai momongan. Jujur dalam hati Sakura, ia merasa sedikit iri dengan Karin.

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya dan kemudian melanjutkan memasak makanan yang hampir hangus itu.

.

.

.

Sakura memasuki kamarnya dan melihat suaminya tengah terlelap di kasur mereka. Sakura tersenyum dan kemudian menepuk pipi Sasuke pelan. Akibat perlakuannya, Sasuke pun menggeliat dalam tidurnya dan menatap Sakura.

"Ayo makan dulu, jangan lupa mandi juga." Nasihat Sakura sambil terseyum geli.

"Hn," akhirnya Sasuke bangun dari kasur King size-nya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Sakura mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura pelan sambil mendudukan dirinya di samping Sasuke dan mengambilkan nasi untuk Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bergumam tidak jelas.

"Tadi Karin-san bilang, kalau ia akan cuti untuk melahirkan. Ia sudah mendapatkan sekertaris pengganti sih, hanya sebulan saja katanya." Kata Sakura menyampaikan maksud Karin menelfonnya tadi.

"Siapa?" Tanya Sasuke singkat. Kemudian menyendokkan sesendok nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

Sakura mengendikkan bahunya, "Entahlah, Karin-san tidak bilang siapa orangnya. Mungkin besok dia sudah datang." Sasuke tidak menggubris ucapan isterinya dan melanjutkan makanannya. Diatatapnya lagi cicin bertahtakan berlian kecil yang melingkari jari manis nya.

Cincin itu sebagai pengikat.

Cincin yang mengikatnya secara paksa dengan Sakura.

Cincin yang sampai seumur hidup ia gunakan karena janjinya kepada _Kami-sama._

Cincin yang tidak akan pernah disadarinya telah membuat luka kepada dua perempuan.

Perempuan yang tanpa ia sadari begitu besar perannya bagi hidupnya.

**To Be Continue**

**Sepenggal Catatan Author :**

**SRZ : **Halo semuanya, fict ini adalah fict rated M pertamaku dan Hurt/Comfort pertamaku. Gimana? Aku telah belajar bagaimana menggunakan tanda baca. Apakah masih ada yang kurang? Oh iya, Fict ini Kisah Hidupku loh. NYATA! Dan aku mengajak orang yang berkaitan dengan kisah ini untuk collab. Jadi sebisa mungkin disini intinya kita curhat XD

**Manju : **wkwk Kok yang diatas jadi curhat ya? Halo saya Manju. Saya bukan author maupun Reader di FFN ini. Tapi saya berniat membantu Steve untuk membuat cerita ini. Jadi bagaimana? Gaje kah? Aku agak kurang Pede saat dia mengajakku untuk collab, secara aku belum pernah baca FF sama sekali. Tapi dia membantuku untuk mengembalikan kepercayaan diriku hehe.

Chp Ini pendek? Heheh sengaja! Chp depan akan dipanjangkan. Disini saya Cuma mau membangkitkan SasuSaku romance dulu walau nggak terasa #Pundung. Karena ini bulan puasa maka chp depan nggak aka nada Lemonnya XD wkwkwk.


End file.
